wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Haruya Shiki
Haruya Shiki is a prominent member of underground organization Awakusu-kai in the light novel series, Durarara, and the Wonderland series. He frequently asks Celty and Shinra to do jobs as a favor to him, so much so that he is the only person outside of Shinra's immediate family who has a spare key to their apartment. He also appeared in Episode 12.5, where he was seen dealing with a group who attempted to deal against the Awakusu-kai. After being led to a warehouse by Celty, Shiki's men splashed the group in glow-in-the-dark paint which made it easier to fight them in the dark. Appearance and Personality Personality Although it doesn't initially seem like it, Shiki adheres to a strict code of honor especially when dealing with clients. He addresses guests with the utmost respect no matter who they are or what their background is. However, he keeps an intimidating aura around him at all times as to not appear weak. He is also very perceptive as shown when he is able to read Celty's mood through her body language, as well as being one of the first people to seriously consider Shizuo not being responsible for the murders which took place in volumes 5 and 6 even without Shinra's help. Storyline History Wonderland Chaos Shiki, Celty, Akabayashi and Kazamoto had just finished talking about another job when they notice Akane and one of her school friends staring up at the sky. When the men ask what they are looking at, the girls go on to describe a long silver and blue dragon covered in eyes floating by in the sky. Only they and Celty can see it. In "Akabayashi", Shiki notices that Akabayashi is falling ill. He dismisses him for the day and sends him to the doctor. Celty later tells him that the Red Demon executive is being cursed to death. The two go to a Buddhist priest for help. Shiki doesn't believe in the whole curse thing, but he trusted Celty's judgement. They try to save Akabayashi, but it fails. After five days, Shiki goes to Akabayashi's apartment only to find him dead in the arms of a female skeleton. He later goes by Anri's apartment to discuss funeral arrangements. In the season finale, he gives a speech for Akabayashi's funeral. Caged Wonderland Shiki looks over files about the Tandeki Group and Rampo Biotech. Kazamoto dug up the information at his boss' request. Shiki is already suspicious about them. The Month of No Gods Shiki is looking into how Akabayashi died. He is starting to think that it might be connected to the Red Rabbit Club. He also notes that drug dealers have become bolder since Akabayashi's death. Devil's Wonderland Trivia * As stated by Kazamoto, Shiki is one of several members of the Awakusu-kai to be a fan of Ruri Hijiribe. * Shiki's first name has not yet been used in the novels, and was first released on the official Durarara!! website. Source * Basic Information: http://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Shiki Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Awakusu-Kai Category:Canon Characters